Some printers have customized color maps for mapping between a source color space (e.g. sRGB or AdobeRGB color space) and a target color space (e.g. device native RGB color space). The sRGB color space is a standard RGB (red, green, and blue) color space that is designed to match typical home and office viewing conditions. The AdobeRGB color space is designed to encompass most of the colors achievable with CMYK (cyan, magenta, yellow, and black) color printers, but by using RGB primary colors on a device such as a display device.